


La Mansión de Qwerty

by chee



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 22:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10318115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chee/pseuds/chee
Summary: Angela compró una pecera nueva por Qwerty y Elliot. Una historia pequeña practicar escribía en Español.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias a Sara (samipapi.tumblr.com) para corrigió la historia.

Angela llegó al apartamento de Elliot, con una pecera pequeña en sus manos. Dentro de la pecera estaba Qwerty, un pez pequeño azul y negro. El pez se asustó porque el agua saltó mientras caminaba. 

Ella presionó el botón del altavoz y esperó a que Elliot respondiera.

Pasaron algunos segundos y Elliot no respondió en el altavoz. La puerta se abrió y Elliot miró a Angela. – Hola – le dijo y después notó a Qwerty en la pecera. – Trajiste a Qwerty. –

– ¡Sí! Te extrañó. – Angela sonrió y continuó hablando – ¿Puedo entrar? –

– Claro – Elliot murmuró y Angela siguió a Elliot dentro del apartamento.

Ella notó que el apartamento de Elliot estaba desordenado; también notó los medicamentos para el dolor y vendajes usados dentro de la papelera. – ¿Cómo está tu herida? –

Él permaneció tranquilo unos segundos antes de responder – Los medicamentos están bien…o Mr. Robot está fuera y ya no siento el dolor. –

– ¿Está él aquí? ¿Ahora? – Ella miró cerca del cuarto, y colocó la pecera de Qwerty en la mesa a lado del sofá.

– Él está en la cama. – pero Elliot ignoró a Mr. Robot y miró a Qwerty. – ¿Qué le pasó a la pecera de viaje de Qwerty? –

– Se rompió…espera, ¡yo tengo un regalo para ti! –

Angela salió del cuarto emocionada y apresurada. Mr. Robot dijo – Ahora solo necesitas a Flipper. –

– Cállate. – Elliot le respondió.

Entonces, Angela regresó con una pecera grande. – ¡Le compré una mansión a Qwerty! ¡Diez galones! – Ella puso la pecera grande en el sofá y miró a Elliot con una sonrisa – Tienes un filtro, un calentador, algo de grava, y algunas decoraciones… ¡Mira! –

Ella sacó las cosas hasta que la pecera quedó vacía, después ella recogió la pecera pequeña y miró a Qwerty – Ahora, tú tienes un apartamento más elegante que Elliot, ¿verdad? – ella le dijo a Qwerty.

Elliot sonrió también, – Compraste muchas cosas Angela… ¿Por qué? –

Ella sonrió titubeando, luego respondió – Porque tú eres mi amigo, y yo no he estado aquí para ti en los últimos meses. –

– No es tu culpa Angela. –

– Aun así, quise comprarte un regalo.  –

– ¡Qué amable! – Exclamó Mr. Robot y continuó, – Un regalo comprado con dinero de Evil Corp… ¡Precisamente lo quiero! –

– ¡Cállate! – Elliot giró a Mr. Robot.

Angela se quedó mirando a la cama, pero ella no vio nada. – ¿Perdón? –

Desconcertado, Elliot ignoró las risas de Mr. Robot – Lo siento… eres muy simpática por los regalos. Gracias. –

– De nada, – respondió Angela. – ¡Vamos a armarlo! –

Mientras, ellos pusieron ‘Back to the Future’ en el laptop de Elliot y armaron la pecera nueva.  Entonces, Elliot puso a Qwerty en la pecera nueva.

–  Yo creo que a Qwerty le gusta la pecera nueva. – Angela dijo mientras miró a Qwerty nadando en la pecera grande.

\- Si, ahora tiene una mansión. Está mimado. – Elliot miró a Qwerty también, y el pez nadó feliz en el agua.


End file.
